Summer of Strangeness: By My Friends and Me
by WarioWareFan44
Summary: It's our first one, so go easy on the flames. I await the bricks to crash through our windows. Rated PG just to be safe. Includes 4 made ups.
1. Default Chapter

Summer of Strangeness 

"Hi, everyone!" Jade sang, swinging open the doors to WarioWare Inc. She stepped into the lobby. Jade was a singer, and very rich, but nowhere as rich as Wario. Jade has long, black hair. It's normally braided into hundreds of braids. Her skin was light, and she had bewitching blue eyes.

"AH WAHHA!" Mona shouted, jumping. "You scared me, Jade…"

Jade laughed. "Sorry, Mona. How's everyone doing?"

"Okay," Orbulon said. He was laying on his back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Fine, until you scared me," Mona joked.

"Busy," 9-Volt said, not looking up from his red SP.

"Rich!" Wario said happily.

Everyone told how they were, until Jade said she had an announcement.

"I rented a bunch of beach houses for the summer, and I'm inviting you guys to stay there!" Jade shouted. "Plus, it's free!"

Everyone started talking loudly. Kiori stood from where she sat. She had long silk like raven hair, and an unknown color of eyes. Her hair was always low tied into a pony tail, and her bangs cover her eyes, which are rarely revealed. Her Kimono skirt swished the ground as she spun it slightly. "I think that's a yes…" Orbulon said, looking at Kiori with a strange look in his eyes.

Ukari caught the look in Orbulon's eyes. Ukari had perfectly straight, chestnut-brown hair, which gently curled to match the permanent arch of her back. Ukari was a gymnast, and always wore the same outfit a low V-neck tank top, pure white in color. She wore loose-fitting, dark-blue jeans that were cuffed up so they were almost Capri's. Her tank top was covered with a reddish-pink kimono-like jacket, made of a swirly silk material. It curled around the back of her knees, hugging them forever. Nobody really knew it, but she had a crush on the heartthrob Skyler.

Skyler, in Ukari's eyes, was the perfect being. His sandy-blonde hair deeply complemented his perfectly sky-blue T-shirt. His jeans were almost the same color as Ukari's, but they were a little darker. The brown sandals he always wore pulled the look together, and to top things off, his tan was perfect. Not to dark, not to light…Ukari had to sigh every time she looked at him (even if it was only in her head), wondering if he would ever like her.

"Start packing, we leave in a week!" Jade sang. Everyone shouted happy things.

Jade walked up to Orbulon. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"I don't know," Orbulon said. He had his capestring in his mouth.

"I'll go get packed…" Kiori said, using her gift of mind speech.

Orbulon sprang up, his capestring falling out of his mouth. He was blushing. "PLEASE ALLOW ME TO JOIN YOU, MISS KIORI!" he shouted.

Kiori gave a nod, just barely audible to only Orbulon. That was one of her way of saying, "Okay, just pipe down!"

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Day 1

Summer Of Strangeness: Chapter 2 

If you liked this Fanfic, by all means, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own WarioWare. Wario does.

After a week, they all got on the train to the beach where Jade rented the beach houses. Orbulon, to his happiness, wound up in the same cabin as Kiori. "Miss Kiori, tell Jade that I thank her for her courteous invitation," Orbulon said, bowing politely. His face was red.

"Why don't you tell her yourself…?" she mind spoke, "I call the left room… and don't come in, I'm gonna change…" she swished her skirt and slowly walked inside the left room. She shut the door and locked it swiftly. Orbulon froze, his face turned a deep red. Kiori grabbed her bag and took out a shiny black bathing suit. She quickly changed and grabbed a towel and an umbrella. She unlocked the door as swiftly as she locked it, and walked out. Orbulon stood in the front of his door, where he was before Kiori had changed, and fell backwards.

"Oh, Miss Kiori, you look nice…" he said, jerking his blushing face side to side, acting surprised. He bowed. "Miss Kiori, may I escort you out?"

"Whatever…" Kiori said.

"It's hot out…" 9-Volt said. His head was looking at the sky, but his cute eyes were on Jamie.

"You look different with your hat off, 9-Volt," Jade said, smiling.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Jade said, her mind wandering as she laid out her beach towel. She hummed one of her songs as she smoothed her beautiful black hair. She was wearing a one piece green and white bathing suit. She smiled. This was everything she hoped it would be; loud and fun. She planned to take her friends for a walk up the cliffs the next day. She couldn't wait!

Red ran up to Jade. "Jade! It's time to split the watermelon! Come on!" the cute demon shouted, jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay!" Jade said. She grabbed a bat from her beach bag and ran up to the others. Red, hyper from being excited, ran back and tugged on Ashley, who was under a big beach parasol reading a spell book.

"Come split the watermelon, Ashley!" Red said, pulling her arm.

"Forget it, Red," Ashley said, not looking up from her book. "I hate the beach, and I only came because you tortured me."

"Aww, Ash!" Red thought about arguing, but he knew better then to mess with "The Great Ashley". He sighed, and walked towards the others.

Mona was blindfolded, and holding the bat. The watermelon was laying in the sand slightly to her left. "A little forward, Mona!" "To the left a little…" "Don't hit 9-Volt!" "Word!"

Mona brought the bat down swiftly, splattering the people in front of her with watermelon juice. She lifted her blindfold and smiled. "I did it!" she said happily.

"Yeah, I have seeds on my leg to prove it," 9-Volt muttered. Jamie laughed.

"Maybe we can see a movie later," Mona said to the others.

"Yeah…I'm in the mood for something deep…how about…Bob Goes to the Moon?" 9-Volt said, grinning.

"Nah, I want to see that new horror flick," Jamie said, tapping her chin in thought.

"I say go! Who's buying the tickets?" Wario asked.

They filled the first two and a half rows as the Coming Attractions began. The movie was rated PG-13, so Kat and Ana went to the boardwalk instead. Mona's blue eyes widened as the movie began. Wario, who was sitting next to her, snickered.

As one of the monsters crept up on an actress on the screen, Wario slowly moved his hands towards Mona's neck. As soon as the monster grabbed a hold of the actress, Wario grabbed Mona's neck. Mona screamed bloody murder as everyone in the theater turned to look at her. Wario fell out of his chair laughing. "Very funny, Wario!" Mona said, scowling.

"S-sorry, Mona!" Wario said in between laughs.

"No sweat," Mona said as sweat trickled down her forehead.

After the movie, the company walked out. "Mona, that was not no sweat," 9-Volt said, using an old joke.


End file.
